


Class in Session

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cock Slut, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was taught a lesson against his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class in Session

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I was in a grumpy mood so poor Neal suffered as a result.

It stung when he tried to move. He wiggled, squirmed and realized vaguely it was a bed. Was he back at June's? He remembered saying goodbye to Peter, got in a taxi, then…nothing.

Cool air brushed across his skin. He hummed. It soothed the heat throbbing just beneath the surface. He felt fevered. Even the hot hands running down his bare flanks felt like relief.

Neal frowned. He tried to open his eyes but all he could see was a haze of shadows moving around him. He blinked.

"How much you gave him?"

"All of it."

"Ooh, he's going to have fun tonight."

Laughter snickered around him. Neal craned his neck to see what was funny but dry lips nibbled down his bared throat. Neal squirmed as he felt a weight lie across his body, sharp and furred with body hair. In the back of his mind, Neal's frown deepened. He…he didn't want this did he?

His legs were pried apart and Neal felt lips now suckling the skin on his inner thigh. Neal moaned, arched his back. He felt his cock, trapped under the body on top of him, begin to stir.

"Oh yeah, he's ready."

More hands now nudging him onto his stomach. Callused, sweaty hands smoothed down his spine, thumbs digging into his buttocks, spreading him open.

Neal blinked heavy-lidded into the mattress, his face pressed down to blankets that smelled clean, laundered. His face sank deeper, almost smothering him as hands latched onto his hips and drew him swaying on his knees.

"Such a cock tease," a new voice caressed his other ear. Neal hummed. The heat under his skin pulsed faster and his cock grew heavy hanging between his legs. He wanted to touch himself but for some reason, he couldn't move his hands. He whined, shifting weight from one knee to the knee to try and alleviate the growing wet ache.

Hands dug deeper into the cleft of his ass, spreading him obscenely wide, so wide, Neal needed to adjust his stance, his cock now pulled from both directions of his groin.

Something blunt probed his opening and Neal stilled. He wasn't sure what it was. There was something frighteningly familiar to it, but hands began stroking his inner thighs, palming his swollen cock. Neal keened blissfully and rocked into the almost bruising grip on his cock. 

"Shit, hurry up." Someone sounded like he was choking. Neal panted loudly as the hand around him dug the heel of his hand into the base of his cock. Neal's hips jerked forward desperately, his exposed hole burning with a need he couldn't identify.

The blunt tip returned, gummy dry latex sticking briefly to his buttocks as Neal frantically fucked the hand still holding him tightly, nails tugging at his foreskin as friction wrapped insufficiently around Neal's erection that just kept growing.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," someone crooned from behind him. "We know what you want."

Neal cried out as the blunt hardness wormed its way into his puckered hole. It still, stuck because his body's natural defenses clenched. 

Another hand joined the one around his cock. Neal sobbed with relief as they combined to pull and yank on his aching cock, hard enough it pulled his hips forward. His pelvis rolled in the relentless pace. His blood sang. Fire ate his skin. Neal cried out again as something stiff, huge, and long inched deeper into his body. He felt full, stretched, like his bowels were filling up, begging for a shit. Neal shuddered, the pleasure from around his cock waning at this odd sensation.

"Nuhhgg…" Neal mumbled as whatever it was continued traveling upward. His legs shook. Hands had let go of his buttocks so his ass cheeks felt the object as it nudged apart the cheeks to crawl deeper inside him. His cock twitched and began to soften.

"Not yet," someone tsked.

Neal yelped as the double hands squeezed his cock once and it hardened immediately. More laughter around him. Someone whooped as the jerking off renewed. The stiff object in his ass withdrew as Neal was yanked forward then sank deeper when Neal's hips were yanked back. Something lanced deep in Neal and he cried out in surprise at the jolt that traveled from his tailbone to his toes. 

"Oh yeah, he liked that," someone snickered. "Told you he was primed for it."

The fullness in him began to burn as the back and forth of Neal's hips quickened. Neal moaned when the hands on his cock let go. He was pulled from behind and he fell back, his legs spread out akimbo as he sat back over the hardness. The thrusting under him renewed and Neal's head dropped back onto a broad shoulder as he bounced in place.

"All right, look at the bitch take it!"

The urge to shit expanded in his ass then retreated, in and out, in and out. Neal grimaced. It vaguely hurt but his skin was doing this hot, shivery thing that chided him that it really didn't. 

One deep thrust jolted him completely off the object before Neal slammed back down on it again. Neal gasped. His buttocks quivered, his hole spasm and his cock swell, bursting out ribbons of cum. Neal writhed around the fullness in his ass. The pressure under his stomach shrank and he suddenly felt empty.

Latex snapped. Musky and dusty at the same time as a body rolled out from under Neal. Hands cradled his ass until a hard body slipped under and settled Neal on thick thighs.

"My turn."

Up and over a new hardness that felt thinner but longer. It touched that spot in Neal more frequently and Neal wiggled as he moaned, his hips rocking forward with each thrust. His cock was already flushed against his stomach again. Neal felt hands clawing deep in his hips, drawing blood as Neal rode the new object. 

Neal murmured, confused, his tongue thick as he tried to figure out why he felt so full, so stretched in his ass. His stomach cramped as his buttocks quivered with effort.

"You two take too long."

Neal's eyes cracked open as he tried to track the blurry form now straddling his front. Neal mumbled as fingers slipped into his mouth, pulled away a line of drool. Damp fingers teased his stuffed hole and Neal whimpered. Then the singing in his blood took over and he trembled.

"You think he can?"

"He will when I'm done with him."

Neal's legs were nudged apart again, his hole stretching from the object filling him from behind and the pull of leg muscles.

"Christ, he's a flexible cock whore."

Neal's head bobbed as he felt something new and equally hard probed his stuffed hole. He started.

"Oh, I don't think he likes that," a man hooted.

"Fucking tease, playing virgin. He'll like it soon enough."

Neal thrashed as he felt his hole stretch and stretch over the new invader trying to squeeze in next to the hardness pounding up in him. He cried out. He shrieked. His eyes flew open but the haze that surrounded him was also crushing him, boiling him inside and out. He felt a heaving chest flushed on his back, another sandwiching him in the front.

The stiff newcomer inched deeper, iron hot, slow while the other thrusts faster to counter it. 

Neal writhed, pinned between two solid forms as his ass expanded, ballooned inside him. His stomach felt like it was filling up, his hole burning as it gaped wider to accommodate whatever the two things were hammering up into him in unison.

His cries were louder now as a different sort of fire radiating out of his ass tamped the one churning drunkenly through his veins. His cock shriveled despite the twin grips, he whimpered deep in his throat.

"Shut him up."

Thumbs dug into the corners of his mouth, prying his mouth open wider. Neal gagged as something thick, sweaty and smelly crushed his tongue against his bottom teeth and forced all the air out. It tasted like rubber, dry and sticky as the ones in his ass as it went down, past his gag reflex as if it's trying to reach the two punching his stomach from the inside out.

Muffled, Neal's hearing was now distorted with cotton as his throat worked desperately to push the object out.

"Fuck, his mouth was made for this. Yeah, that's it, take every inch."

Neal bucked, his ass burning as his hole split, tear, blood dribbling down his buttocks as his jaw locked, cramped into gaping wide for it to withdraw and another slip in.

His neck ached as his head was craned back, his lower back cramping as the urge to shit spread up his belly. He couldn't breathe, his chest couldn't expand properly as bodies behind and in front pressed closer, crushing him.

Together as if practiced, they all convulsed as one, tangled as they thrust up and one thrust down into Neal. His arms were pulled back. There was a prick and for a brief moment, Neal's blood sang again and he was rearing back eagerly to capture more of the fullness trying to get in.

There were voices around him, cheering, whooping as Neal writhed in place, mewling when the two in his ass abandoned him and left him stretched raw and empty. It was only for a brief second though as one, then another and oh Go—oh yes, another tried to join in. Neal bear down with need croaking out from a raw throat but the third left because the cramping in his stomach released into liquid shit that gushed out of his ass. 

The pounding up his ass stopped. Neal twisted unhappily on the bed as hands scrubbed him clean, some spots raw as they cleaned him up, cursing and pinching as they rubbed scratchy flannels between his legs. Neal's arm was yanked straight out in front of him. Another pinch. Ice water flooded his veins, quickly turning to boiling fire.

"Needy slut, isn't he?" one observed as Neal sobbed, his cock grounding into the mattress to relieve the fire pooling at the tip. Neal clawed the blankets as he rubbed his nipples against them until they pebbled, over sensitized and rosy nubs.

"Think Burke and his wife had him like this?" another mused as he flipped Neal on his back and rubbed his nipples with his knuckles.

"I don't think they needed to dope him up though," someone chortled as Neal arched into the touch and came violently. Neal panted, gurgling from the back of his throat as his legs were drawn up and over shoulders. He yipped, squeaked as his ass clenched then yawned open for a new thickness that shoved in deep in a single stroke. His asshole adjusted, snapped tight around the stiffness that glided easily in and out of him. Pleasure rippled throughout his body. Neal undulated, writhing around what was pistoning into him, his mouth partially open in hungry pants. Neal bounced hard on the bed, gasping as he came again, spreading his legs wider without prompting as the laughter and jeering rose louder and his hole strained to take in two this time.

Neal panted loudly, needing more. It felt harder to keep that over stuffed feeling in his ass. He tried clenching his buttocks but he was getting too loose even to be double penetrated. Neal knelt there on the bed, ass in the air, head swimming after each needle prick in his arm. He curled into each body that slammed into his ass and gave him that heated spark between his legs again. Neal stayed nude, loose and willing as he was passed around. He eagerly gobbled each cock waved in front of him because it meant two in his ass. Mouth full, cum dribbling out, Neal was content to have hands claw and spread his buttocks apart as long as they gave it to him. After a point, he didn't need the needles any more. Just cock.

 

Peter watched the video as Neal was passed over to the first man again, limp, not fighting, almost wiggling with pleasure as he was double stuffed, rode hard enough to make him pass out. Neal curled into a ball, unaware as another climbed into bed, injected him again and watched Neal eagerly bear down on a dry fist, his cock humping a hand while frantically deep throating another.

The orgy continued, even when the drugs obviously wore off and Neal began fighting them, His confusion faded quickly enough as they injected him and Neal simply rocked back into the next cock soon after.

But soon, all Neal needed was a good, deep fuck driving him into the mattress, knees pulled to his chest, mouth drooling as he panted happily as he was breached. Neal obscenely writhed over every cock, wailing when his ass was left empty. 

The training was done. All Neal would ever need now is cock.

Peter breathed harshly as he stared, his own cock filling as he watched Neal roll up to his hands and knees to take twin cocks on both ends, mewling when they left him, sobbing when they fucked him.

"Well?" Vincent Adler said behind him. 

Peter stood, his erection tenting his pants as he slowly slipped off his belt. Mouth dry, Peter nodded.

"Yeah," Peter rasped as he turned off the video and headed into the room where they had Neal primed and waiting. The men looked up when Peter entered, smirking as they pulled out of Neal, rolled him back onto his back and pulled apart his knees to expose the reddened and puffy used hole. Neal murmured impatiently. His hole winked at Peter, cum trickling out like his hole was drooling.

Peter began to unzip his trousers.


End file.
